Horribles Historias de Disney en Halloween
by Jafar2000
Summary: ¡Es Halloween en Disney World, y los peores villanos de Disney son invocados para sembrar el terror entre los desdichados turistas! Relatos cortos de miedo y fantasía, protagonizados por los malos más malos de Disney.
1. LA PRIMERA HISTORIA

Cuando el reloj de la torre del palacio de Disney World toca las doce en la noche de Halloween, una extraña luz verdosa invade el parque; el cielo se nubla, y el viento susurra palabras horribles en lenguas malditas: es el momento de que los villanos se liberen de su cautiverio y se paseen a sus anchas por todo el parque, sembrando el terror.

De los oscuros sótanos del castillo de Aurora surge Maléfica, el hada malvada, que disfruta asustando a los más pequeños y haciendo que se pierdan de sus padres, para que sientan pavor.

Del enorme barco de la atracción de _Piratas del Caribe_ se asoma el Capitán Garfio, con su taimada sonrisa y su afilada garra metálica, haciendo desfilar por la quilla a niños y mayores, y lanzando cañonazos contra las otras atracciones, destrozándolas.

Mejor no acercarse a las elegantes fuentes del parque; puede que de sus oscuras aguas surja un enorme tentáculo y te arrastre a las profundidades: Úrsula, la pérfida bruja del mar, se esconde en los rincones más insospechados y roba la voz de los pobres visitantes, para que no puedan gritar de terror.

Y si intentas escapar de allí, es posible que choques con una figura altísima, con capa y turbante, que utilizando su bastón con forma de serpiente cobra, te hipnotice y ordene hacer lo que él quiera. Jafar siempre anda al acecho de víctimas desprevenidas, para hacerles buscar su lámpara.

Halloween en Disney es de los villanos, y no dejarán que nadie se lo arrebate: utilizarán sus más viles trucos, conjuros y maleficios para torturar a los desdichados visitantes, y se divertirán escuchando sus súplicas.

Desde la Reina Malvada, Gastón y Frollo a Hades, Yzma y Shan Yu, los malos más malos de Disney aguardan en Disneyland para cazarte y hacerte pasar un Halloween que no olvidarás ni con terapias de choque.

¿No me crees? Muy bien, sabio. Escucha pues alguna de las historias que le sucedieron a pobres incautos que osaron adentrarse en Disney World la fatal noche del 31..

 _Jordan Mills era un chico de catorce años, al que le pese a su juventud le gustaba montar bronca y meterse en problemas. Un auténtico "malote". Él y sus tres amiguetes decidieron ir a Disney World en Halloween para tirar huevos podridos y hacer pintadas en las paredes, fastidiando al resto de turistas._

 _Cuando el guarda les dejó pasar (después de que se estuvieran cachondeando de él media hora), Jordan y sus amigos rieron con malicia, y sacaron unos petardos dispuestos a lanzarlos sobre los carritos de los niños pequeños que paseaban por allí._

 _Se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, preparados para lanzar sus bombitas incluso a la cara de la gente. Jordan se echó un trago de su botella de vodka que había conseguido robar de una tienducha de su barrio. Pese a tener solo catorce años, ya bebía y fumaba como un cincuentón._

 _-Eh, chavales, ahí vienen. Pasad uno-dijo Jordan, que había visto a una señora embarazada que paseaba abrazada a su marido. Uno de sus compañeros se dispuso a pasarle el petardo, cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora solo eran tres chicos._

 _-Jordan… Tom ha desaparecido-dijo el chico, asustado._

 _-¿Qué dices?-se sorprendió Jordan, volviéndose. Se dio cuenta de que era cierto-¿A dónde coño ha ido Tom?_

 _-No lo sé tío-respondió el otro._

 _-¿Y Sam?-preguntó Jordan, enfadado._

 _De repente, habían pasado de ser cuatro a solo dos. Los otros habían desaparecido repentinamente._

 _-¿De qué vais? No me hace ni puta gracia-gruñó Jordan, escupiendo al suelo._

 _Bajó la vista unos instantes para ver el escupitajo que había dejado, y para cuando volvió a mirar a su amigo, tampoco estaba allí. Jordan se quedó bloqueado unos segundos. Era imposible que se hubiera ido tan rápido…_

 _-Tíos… ¿Dónde estáis?-preguntó Jordan, tratando de parecer indiferente. Pero se estaba asustando. Debía de tratarse de una broma. Pero sus colegas no eran tan inteligentes como para gastar una…_

 _Entonces una voz detrás de él le sobresaltó. Una voz que venía de un arbusto cercano, y que era grave y cascada, casi más un rugido animal que una voz humana._

 _-¿Cerditos cerditos… estáis ahí?-preguntó la voz, con burla._

 _-¿Qué?-preguntó Jordan, asustado de verdad._

 _-¿Cerditos? ¡Os oigo! ¡Os voy a pillar!-canturreó la voz._

" _Debe de ser un perturbado-pensó Jordan-maldito imbécil, ya le enseñaré"._

 _-Lárgate, mamón-insultó Jordan, y el arbusto se agitó un poco._

 _-¡Voy por vosotros cerditos!-gruñó la voz-¡Corred si queréis vivir!_

 _-Te lo advierto por última vez, tío, lárgate o te haré largarte-dijo Jordan, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Pero estaba temblando. Aquella voz le daba muchísimo miedo._

 _En aquel instante, el reloj dio las doce, y una extraña luz iluminó el parque por unos segundos. Entonces, las farolas y las lámparas que estaban en la calle se apagaron, y todo el mundo comenzó a gritar._

 _-Tres… dos… uno…¡YA VOOOOY CERDITOS!-rugió la voz del arbusto con estruendo. Y Jordan vio como si fuera a cámara lenta a un enorme lobo negro salir de entre la maleza, y abalanzarse sobre él._

 _Era un lobo bastante extraño, porque andaba sobre sus patas traseras, era larguilucho y llevaba ropa humana. Sin embargo, su rostro era aterrador: un morro largo y una boca llena de afiladísimos dientes, que chorreaba babas y apestaba a carne cruda. Los ojos del Lobo estaban inyectados en sangre._

 _-¡AAAAAAAAH!-chilló Jordan, tratando de correr, pero el Lobo ya estaba encima suyo, y le hizo caer al suelo. Jordan trató de levantarse o correr, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba, y había perdido el control de sí mismo de lo aterrorizado que se sentía. El Lobo por su parte sacó una larga y asquerosa lengua de su boca, y comenzó a relamerle el rostro y el pecho, mientras le clavaba las uñas con una fuerza aplastante en los brazos, haciéndole crujir los huesos._

 _-Mmmmmn-dijo la ronca y espantosa voz del Lobo-un niño. ¡Qué rico! Estás un poco delgado, pero serás un buen aperitivo._

 _-AAAAAAAGH-gritó Jordan, mientras la baba que goteaba de la boca del lobo le caía a él en los ojos y los labios._

 _El Lobo abrió la boca riendo malvadamente, listo para arrancarle la piel de la cara, cuando la caja de petardos reventó, y comenzaron a explotar y a hacer un ruido insufrible, asustando al Lobo._

 _-¿Pero qué…?-se sorprendió la bestia, soltando a Jordan. Uno de los petardos le dio en el pelaje, y se lo quemó, haciéndole aullar de dolor._

 _En aquel instante Jordan se desbloqueó por fin y aprovechando que el Lobo le había soltado echó a correr como un loco hacia la salida del parque. No miró atrás ni una sola vez. Solo quería llegar a la salida, y alejarse de aquel lugar lo máximo posible._

 _-Joder, joder, joder-decía Jordan, y lo dijo mucho más cuando descubrió que la puerta del parque estaba cerrada, y una verja metálica le bloqueaba el paso-¿QUÉ? ¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!_

 _Pero Jordan no encontró al guarda de seguridad, ni a ningún vigilante, ni a ningún otro turista. El parque se había quedado desértico. Y totalmente a oscuras._

" _Tengo que salir de aquí-pensó Jordan, muerto de miedo-¡El Lobo puede llegar en cualquier momento!"_

 _Escuchó un ruidito detrás de él, un chirrido irritante que le asustó, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con una figura encorvada vestida de negro, que tiraba de un carrito de comida._

" _¿Será una camarera?"-se preguntó Jordan, que sin embargo sentía un malestar aún mayor que cuando había oído la voz del Lobo en el arbusto._

 _-¡Oiga! ¡Señorita!-llamó Jordan a la figura encapuchada, que parecía una mujer._

 _La figura no respondió, pero se fue acercando con el carrito lentamente, muy lentamente, hasta llegar a su lado._

 _-Señorita… señora-dijo Jordan cada vez más asustado-t-tengo que salir de aquí… hay un lobo… esto es muy peligroso._

 _La figura estaba encorvada y torcida, y llevaba una capucha negra que le tapaba el rostro. Alzó manos arrugadas y de largas uñas y se descubrió el rostro._

 _-Dime niño… ¿No quieres una manzana?-preguntó, con una voz aguda y chillona, aún más aterradora que la del Lobo. El grito que pegó Jordan al ver su rostro fue uno de los más altos que se han escuchado en la historia. Era una mujer, una mujer llena de arrugas, con una nariz larguísima, que tenía varias pústulas y verrugas. Una boca desdentada y llena de heridas, y unos ojos saltones y desorbitados, que le miraban con malicia._

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Jordan, pero ella le agarró con fuerza, y sacó del carrito una de sus manzanas, que soltaban humo y olían muy fuerte._

 _-Cómete una… ¡No te hará daño!-dijo, lanzando una horrible risita._

 _-¡DÉJAME!-gritó Jordan, y la metió un puñetazo en la boca, tirándola al suelo._

 _La bruja se retorció de rabia, tratando de levantarse. Las manzanas, que también se habían caído, comenzaron a disolverse y quemaron las baldosas. Jordan lo observó, totalmente asustado._

 _-¡Cerdito!-rugió la voz del Lobo, y Jordan vio con horror como la fiera se acercaba corriendo a cuatro patas hacia él-¡He olido tu rastro, cerdito!_

 _Ni siquiera se molestó en gritar aquella vez: echó a correr de nuevo, y se internó entre los árboles. En Disney World hay un pequeño bosque, que llaman "el Bosque de las Hadas", y que está lleno de conejos y animales bonitos. Pero aquella noche no había ningún bichito amable, los árboles estaban pelados, y se oían gritos por todas partes._

 _Una rama se enganchó en la capucha de la sudadera de Jordan, y él se dio cuenta de que el árbol intentaba atraparlo. De repente, vio que todos los troncos tenían ojos y bocas espeluznantes, y lanzaban alaridos y risotadas malignas. ¡Estaban vivos!_

 _El aullido del Lobo se escuchaba ya cerca, y Jordan seguía corriendo esquivando las ramas-brazo de los árboles, y los murciélagos que revoloteaban por todas partes, tratando de mordisquearle en su carnoso cuellecito. Tropezó y se cayó en un charco de barro, quedando empapado._

 _Finalmente, se ocultó detrás de una piedra, y se quedó un rato totalmente quieto, sin mover ni un músculo. El Lobo pasó cerca de él pero como no le vio siguió su rastro por otro lado, aunque faltó poco para que le cogiese._

 _Jordan estuvo una media hora sin moverse, presa del pánico. No podía creer lo que sucedía. ¡Aquello era real! ¡Aquello era magia! Y no magia de la de los cuentos de hadas… No podía tratarse de una broma para los turistas. Y sus amigos probablemente estaban muertos._

 _Como ya tenía la costumbre, encendió un cigarrillo, y empezó a fumar, temblando. Al menos eso le calmaría… Un poco más tranquilo, se giró para observar la piedra tras la que se había ocultado… y vio que era una lápida._

 _-No puede ser…-tembló Jordan-¡No puede ser!_

 _En la lápida ponía "JORDAN MILLS: Fallecido el 31 de Octubre del 2017", y había gravado una imagen suya, sonriendo con su picardía habitual._

 _-¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!-dijo Jordan levantándose. Le daba igual volver a enfrentarse al bosque. Debía escapar._

 _Entonces, algo más llamó su atención. Entre la niebla, pudo ver como una calabaza de Halloween flotaba hacia él, con un hipnótico brillo._

 _-¿Qué…eres?-preguntó lentamente Jordan, que olvidó por completo la tumba, su muerte y hasta el cigarrillo._

 _La calabaza centelleante se acercó cada vez más, y Jordan vio que no volaba, si no que alguien la llevaba… un jinete, a caballo…_

 _-Oh, Dios-Jordan sintió como volvía a sudar otra vez cuando se dio cuenta de que el jinete no tenía cabeza… y que en su otra mano blandía una espada manchada de sangre._

 _-Jajajajaaaaaa-rió el Jinete Sin Cabeza, dando una patada a su caballo negro, que relinchó y corrió hacia Jordan. El chico echó a correr de nuevo, pero el Jinete le pilló y dando un veloz tajo con su espada, le dio un corte en la espalda, desgarrándole la ropa._

 _-AAAAAAAH-gritó Jordan, dolorido, notando como la sangre brotaba._

 _-Jajajajajajaaja-se burló el Jinete de nuevo, volviendo otra vez a levantar su espada._

 _Jordan vio como el afilado acero se acercaba a su cuello…. Era su fin._

 _-¡ES MÍO!-rugió el Lobo, saliendo de la nada, y saltando sobre el Jinete Sin Cabeza._

 _Los dos monstruos forcejearon en el suelo, y el chico, tras observarlos unos instantes, corrió de nuevo, esta vez más deprisa que nunca, dando tumbos y tropezándose, pues la espalda le dolía y estaba empezando a marearse._

 _-Por favor… por favor-lloriqueó Jordan, tratando de rezar._

 _La niebla era muy densa y casi no se veía nada, y de fondo se escuchaban explosiones como de cañonazos, y gritos de dolor. El rostro de Jordan sin embargo se iluminó al ver una enorme casa de aspecto gótico surgir de la nada._

 _-"¡Debo esconderme aquí!-se dijo. Pero luego vaciló-ni de broma… es obvio que algo peor me espera dentro. Este lugar da escalofríos"_

 _Decidió pasar de la casa, pero el aullido del Lobo le puso los pelos de punta._

 _-¡Espera cerdito! ¡Espérame! ¡Aún te tengo que comer!-exclamó el animal, riendo con maldad._

 _-¡NO!-gritó Jordan desesperado, y corrió a la siniestra casa, tratando de esconderse._

 _Bloqueó la puerta principal, y también las ventanas. Había en la casa un enorme salón, lleno de muebles tapados por sábanas, y antiguos retratos. Encima de la chimenea había un enorme espejo, lleno de polvo, que emitía un extraño brillo azulado._

 _El Lobo comenzó a aporrear la puerta de la casa._

 _-¡Abrid cerditos! ¡Soy vuestra mamá!-dijo._

 _Jordan subió las escaleras al piso de arriba, y se escondió en el cuarto de baño. Allí aquel engendro no le encontraría. O sí. Vio que la ventana del baño era lo suficientemente grande como para descolgarse por ella y escapar. No temía a las alturas, y era un chico bastante ágil, por lo que no le costaría huir._

 _Pero mientras esperaba encerrado en el baño, vio que la bañera estaba tapada por una cortina, y detrás de ella se escondía algo. Jordan rompió el espejo del baño, y cogió un afilado trozo de cristal, listo para clavárselo a cualquier cosa que se ocultara detrás de la cortina._

 _-Una… dos…-dijo en voz baja. Y descorrió la cortina, para encontrarse con un espectáculo aterrador: sus tres amigos estaban allí, o al menos lo que quedaba de ellos. Sus rostros estaban descarnados, tenían marcas de moderduras por todas partes y la bañera se había inundado de su sangre. Estaban muertos. O al menos dos de ellos. El tercero, el último que había desaparecido, extendió su brazo mutilado y dijo con una voz ahogada, mientras le brotaba sangre de la boca y la garganta:_

 _-Jordan… ayúdame._

 _Aquello fue demasiado para el chico, que lanzando otro alarido de espanto salió corriendo del baño. No podía salvar a sus amigos. ¡Ni siquiera podía salvarse él! ¡No quería acabar así! ¡No quería morir!_

 _Iba a bajar las escaleras al piso de abajo cuando se encontró cara a cara con el Lobo, que finalmente había entrado en la casa por la chimenea._

 _-¡Hola, cerdito mayor! ¡Te voy a comer!-dijo el Lobo, mientras volvía a chorrear saliva de sus fauces. Con su mano derecha sujetaba la espada del Jinete Sin Cabeza, y con la izquierda la botella de vodka de Jordan, que debía de haberse bebido._

 _-¡DÉJAME!-gritó Jordan, lanzándole el trozo de cristal que había cogido en el baño, y echando a correr de nuevo._

 _-¡Ven, no seas tímido!-rió el Lobo, persiguiéndole._

 _Jordan corrió por las habitaciones a toda pastilla, con el Lobo pisándole los talones, volcando muebles y sillas._

 _-Un dos tres al escondite inglés-canturreó el Lobo, tratando de alcanzar a Jordan-¡Ven aquí, cerdito!_

 _-¡QUE TE DEN!-chilló Jordan, que no pensaba pararse por nada del mundo._

 _-Muy bien-el Lobo se paró-¡Pues soplaré y soplaré Y TU CASA DERRIBARÉ!_

 _Y diciendo esto dio un tremendo soplido. Jordan, que ya estaba al final del pasillo, notó como un viento fortísimo le elevaba por los aires y le hacía golpearse contra el techo. El Lobo sopló y sopló, y todos los muebles saltaron por los aires. Jordan trató de escapar, pero el soplido le zarandeó y finalmente le hizo caer rodando por las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Dolorido, Jordan se arrastró de nuevo hasta el enorme salón, y se quedó tendido en el suelo, sin fuerzas._

 _-Bueno, bueno, bueno-dijo el Lobo, bajando hasta donde él estaba-¡Por fin te cogí, pequeñín!_

 _Jordan lloró en silencio. No podía hacer nada más._

 _-Feliz Halloween, Jordan Mills-dijo el Lobo en un tono de voz horripilante, mientras abría mucho la boca, listo para tragárselo entero._

 _Jordan vio que la lámpara de araña del salón temblaba. Probablemente, el soplido del Lobo, que había hecho temblar toda la casa, la habría desajustado._

 _-Feliz Halloween, cerdito-dijo Jordan, sonriendo. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, le quitó la espada del Jinete Sin Cabeza, y la lanzó a la lámpara de araña, cortando el cable que la sujetaba al techo, y haciendo que cayera sobre el Lobo._

 _-¡AAAAAUUUUUUU!-gritó la bestia, justo antes de que la lámpara le aplastase._

 _Y así, Jordan se quedó en aquel salón, sin saber que decir, mirando al Lobo aplastado por la lámpara. Había ganado… ¡Había ganado!_

 _¿Había ganado? No estaba tan seguro… aún quedaban monstruos en aquel parque. Quizás el Jinete aún anduviera cerca…_

 _El gran espejo lanzó un destello, y llamó la atención de Jordan. Era un espejo precioso, la verdad. Y le reflejaba muy bien… ¿Era su reflejo?_

 _No era el reflejo de Jordan, si no el de una mujer, una mujer muy, muy hermosa, pero también de aspecto altivo. Vestía de negro y morado, y llevaba en la cabeza una corona de oro. Con una sola mirada de ella, Jordan supo que quería que se acercase._

 _Lentamente, sin poder resistirse a la mujer, se acercó al espejo más y más, hasta quedar pegado al cristal. La mujer, la Reina, miró a Jordan y sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de amistad ni alegría. Era una sonrisa malvada._

 _-Por favor, no lo hagas-pidió el indefenso Jordan, que sabía lo que iba a pasar._

 _Ella sonrió aún más, y su rostro pasó de ser el de una hermosa diva al de la vieja y espantosa vendedora de manzanas. Jordan gritó, pero no pudo apartarse del espejo a tiempo. Las manos de la vieja atravesaron el cristal, y le agarraron, metiéndole dentro del espejo con ella. Un último grito de miedo fue lo que Jordan dejó en este mundo._

 _Cuando su madre fue a Disney World pidiendo explicaciones, nadie le dijo nada, ya que según los vigilantes, ni el chico ni sus amigos habían pasado por allí. Ella llamó incluso a la policía, pero al parecer, ya estaban acostumbrados a aquellas denuncias, y no hicieron absolutamente nada por ayudarla._

 _Recorriendo el parque buscando a su hijo, sus pasos la llevaron hasta una casa gótica de aspecto amenazante. Sin saber cómo era que había ido a parar allí, ni por qué estaba tan segura de que su niño se había metido dentro, ella se adentró en la mansión, y la recorrió de arriba abajo. Pero no encontró nada. Todo parecía totalmente normal (para ser aquel tipo de casa), y la lámpara de araña colgaba del techo, firmemente sujeta._

 _La señora Mills, entristecida, miró al espejo de la chimenea, y por un instante, se quedó paralizada._

 _-¿Jordan?-dijo, asustada. Pero luego pensó que lo había imaginado._

 _Por un momento, el reflejo de su hijo, en brazos de una mujer muy hermosa, había aparecido en el espejo. Pero debió de ser una ilusión óptica._

 _Nunca le volvió a ver._


	2. LA SEGUNDA HISTORIA (PARTE I)

**Aquí llega la continuación de estos escalofriantes relatos de Halloween. En este caso se trata de unos amigos adolescentes en apuros. Como era una aventura mucho más larga, he decidido dividirla en dos partes. En este caso los personajes son más profundos, y se exploran más. Espero de verdad que os guste.**

 **-Laura: Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Espero que esta historia te guste también. He tenido en cuenta tu sugerencia de Maléfica, pero aún no aparecerá en este episodio. A mí también me encanta como villana.**

* * *

 _Otra historia curiosa fue la sucedida a un grupo de amigos un Halloween anterior al de Jordan, concretamente en un año en el que hizo bastante calor en Disney World. Toby, Lucas, Lori, Jessica y Nick eran cinco colegas de segundo año en la universidad de diseño gráfico, y los cinco planearon pasar su Halloween en Disney World para divertirse y llevarse algún que otro susto… no sabían lo que iban a encontrar, por supuesto._

Toby era un chico de pelo largo y rubio, bastante atractivo, que tenía gustos muy extraños y que no temía decir lo que pensaba. Se consideraba a sí mismo un súper-friki y disfrutaba con ello. Era fan de Star Wars, el Señor de los Anillos, los Vengadores y casi todas las películas y series de las que se pudiese ser aficionado. Lucas era afroamericano, y le gustaba el rap y el skate. Era muy responsable y estudioso, además de muy amigable, por lo que era el pilar que mantenía unido al grupo. De igual forma Jessica era una chica trabajadora y muy inteligente, apasionada de la zoología, de cabello rojo encendido, bastante guapa. Nick, el cuarto integrante del grupo, se sentía atraído por ella, pero era demasiado tímido como para decírselo. Nick era un genio informático y el primero de su clase, y a veces podía ser un poco egocéntrico, pero era bastante tierno.

En cuanto a Lori, era la mejor amiga de Jessica, y la que menos encajaba en el grupo. Era cursi, chillona y exagerada, le gustaba la moda y los perritos, y en el fondo solo estaba allí porque Jessica se lo había pedido. Lori era la típica chica malcriada y gritona, por lo que era normal que el resto se sintieran un poco incómodos con ella al lado.

-Vamos Lori ¿qué estás haciendo?-la llamó Jessica, entre la multitud de gente que iba entrando al gran castillo de Disney.

-Sacarme una foto en la entrada ¿no puedo? Al menos podré subirla y la gente sabrá que he venido-dijo Lori, poniendo morritos a la cámara de su móvil.

-Lori, no podemos separarnos. Hay mucha gente-dijo Jessica, cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola hacia el interior del castillo.

-Ay, Jessie, ya soy mayorcita. Además, si no te gusta, me podrías haber dejado en el hotel ¿sabes?-se quejó Lori, sin despegar la vista del móvil.

-¡Lori! ¡Este sitio es estupendo! ¡Todo el mundo quiere venir aquí! ¿Por qué no eres un poco más… abierta?-la reprendió Jessica, haciéndola levantar la cabeza del móvil y observar a su alrededor. El interior del palacio estaba inspirado en los castillos de la Europa medieval, con un toque clásico que lo hacía aún más bello. Lucecitas de colores destellaban por todas partes.

-Yo preferiría haber ido a la discoteca del barrio-replicó Lori, con fastidio-este sitio es como súper-cutre. E infantil. No tenemos cinco años ¿sabes?

-A Nick le ha costado mucho conseguir estas entradas-dijo Jessica, poniendo los ojos en blanco-así que me gustaría que fueses un poco más…

-¿Aaaah, es eso, a que sí?-Lori sonrió con malicia-Nicky el cerebrito. Estás aquí por él, ¿no? Qué triste, la verdad. Con la de tíos buenos que hay en la uni y vas y te pillas por el más…

-¡Sshhhhh! ¡Baja la voz!-le reprendió Jessica, nerviosa-¡Si nos oyen!

-Con el jaleo que hay en este sitio no nos va a oír ni el elefante orejotas ese-replicó Lori, señalando un peluche de Dumbo que llevaba una niña-pero hablemos claro. ¿Cómo puede gustarte ese panoli? Porque si te molara el pibonazo de Toby lo entendería, pero…

-Nick es el chico más inteligente, noble y compasivo que he conocido. Es muy buen tío, en contra de lo que tú pienses. ¡Además, yo no controlo quién me gusta!-Jessica sonrió al ver la cara de escepticismo de su amiga. En el interior del castillo había una preciosa vidriera de Aurora, la Bella Durmiente-es amor verdadero. Estoy segura.

-Cari, eso no existe-replicó Lori, mirando la vidriera con desprecio.

-¡Claro que existe!-le dijo la niña del peluche de Dumbo, que había estado escuchando.

-¡Tú cállate! ¿Quién te ha preguntado, niña-moco?-respondió Lori, pero se calló al darse cuenta de que los padres de la niña la miraban.

Jessica observó la vidriera de Aurora un rato. Desde pequeña, había escuchado las historias de amor de Disney, fascinada. Ella quería encontrar a su príncipe azul, alguien con quien compartir el resto de su vida. Había sospesado la posibilidad de estar siendo un poco exagerada al decir que Nick era el amor de su vida, pero él era una buena persona, y tenían los mismos gustos, los mismos sueños. No podía equivocarse ¿O sí? Tampoco es que Lori fuese la mejor fuente a quién pedir consejo…

* * *

-Jo tíos, estoy enganchado al tiovivo. Creo que voy a echar la pota-Toby se acercó mareado a sus dos amigos, Nick y Lucas, mientras la inocente musiquita del tiovivo del viejo Walt resonaba por todo el parque.

-Resérvate para el Salto del Hiperespacio-le dijo Lucas, mientras daba una buena mordida a su algodón de azúcar-¡Dicen que es una montaña rusa brutal!

-¡Qué ganas, chaval! ¡Allá voy hiperespacioooooo!-Toby comenzó a correr imitando a una nave espacial, mientras unos chicos de diez años le miraban divertidos-¿queréis uniros a mí, pequeños cazas?-les preguntó, y los niños rieron.

-¿Quieres dejar de dar el espectáculo? Ven y siéntate, anda-le reprendió Nick, que estaba mirando el mapa del parque-no quiero que la líes hoy, ¿vale?

-Oh, olvidaba que estamos de sujetavelas en tu súper-cita-que-no-es-una-cita-porque-ella-no-lo-sabe con Jessica-dijo Toby, burlón-Nick, dale un beso de amor verdadero.

Lucas rió, mientras Nick arrugaba el mapa, enfadado.

-Prometisteis ayudarme. Yo solo no voy a poder-les dijo a sus amigos, casi con súplica-esto es muy importante para mí.

-Eso dijiste con Verónica… y con Miriam… y ya ves. Todo salió mal-replicó Toby, indiferente-¿me das algodón, Lucas?

-Dijimos que le echaríamos un cable, Toby. Luego querrás que Nick te ayude a aprobar los finales-dijo Lucas, apartando el algodón del glotón Toby.

-Ella es muy importante para mí. Sé que llevamos solo dos años juntos. Pero es como si hubiera estado allí toda la vida. No podría soportar que se fuera. No… no quiero perderla-Nick observó la enorme fuente con la estatua de Mickey vestido de Aprendiz de Brujo, de la que saltaban chorros de agua.

-Qué bonito…-dijo Toby poniendo una vocecilla femenina, mientras engullía un buen trozo de algodón.

-Si le dices eso seguro que la enganchas-comentó Lucas, divertido-Jessica es muy romántica.

-Quiero pedirle que salga conmigo en el momento adecuado. Por eso he planificado una ruta por el parque especial para ella-explicó Nick, emocionado.

-Jo tío, me das miedo. Dile que te mola simplemente y ya-le aconsejó Toby.

-Deja de zamparte ese algodón y escucha-le reprendió Lucas.

-Iremos al barco pirata, al Salto del Hiperespacio, a la ciudad de _Aladdín_ y al poblado de _Pocahontas_ , que a ella le encanta-siguió Nick-Y finalmente…

-Aquí viene lo bueno-dijo Toby.

-Finalmente me subiré con ella a la nueva atracción de _La Sirenita_ , que es además su película favorita, llamada "El Paseo del Beso", en la que se da un paseo en barca por una laguna, mientras se escucha la canción _Bésala_. Justo cuando la canción va a terminar, el chico debe besar a la chica.

-Ajá-Toby asintió-¿Y entonces…?

Nick movió la cabeza, algo incómodo.

-¡Entonces yo la besaré a ella!-dijo, poniéndose un poco colorado.

-¡Oooooooo! ¡Nicky está hecho todo un caballero! Voy a llorar tío, en serio-Toby se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Lucas, y puso morritos.

-Vale ya…-le reprendió de nuevo Lucas.

-En serio, tiene que salir todo bien. Por eso os he traído. Tenéis que ayudarme a que no meta la pata… ¿me entendéis?

-Sí Nick, no seas palizas. Chica, beso, sirenita. Todo claro-Toby hizo el saludo militar, y se fue a la fuente de Mickey, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Verás como la lía-comentó Nick, viéndole alejarse.

-Claro que no tío. Ya sabes como es. Pero al final te va a ayudar más que yo-le tranquilizó Lucas-¿quieres algodón?

-No, gracias. Siento haberte metido en esto. Pero a ella le gusta mucho Disney y…

-¡Que va, si a mí me encanta!-Lucas sonrió. Era una de las cosas mejores de él. Siempre estaba dispuesto a regalar una sonrisa-y a ella te la vas a ganar seguro.

-Solo espero que Lori no se meta-resopló Nick, aún pesimista.

La sonrisa de Lucas se apagó un poco.

-Meeeeee… yo me ocupo de esa-dio una palmada de ánimo a su amigo-en serio, relájate. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas-gruñó Nick.

-Pues olvídalas. Piensa… piensa lo que te gusta de ella-Lucas dio otro mordisco al algodón de azúcar, llenándose la boca y la barbilla del rosado dulce.

-¿Qué me gusta de ella? Me gusta… me gustan sus ojos… su pelo… la manera que tiene de reírse… como frunce el ceño en clase cuando le están explicando cosas que no entiende… oh Dios, la adoro-Nick parpadeó soñador-me gusta…

-¡Hola! ¿De quién habláis?-preguntó Jessica, apareciendo detrás de Nick.

-¡AAAH! ¡Jessica!-la voz de Nick sonó varios tonos más aguda-Que… que susto…

-Cuidado, que te da un ataque al corazón-comentó Lori, sarcástica.

-¡Nick, estoy súper-emocionada! ¡No sabes cómo te lo agradezco!-Jessica le dio un sincero abrazo, haciendo que el chico se pusiera colorado como un tomate. Detrás de ellas, Lucas le hizo gestos queriendo decir "no te agobies"-mira, te he comprado esto-Jessica sacó una divertida gorra de Goofy, y se la colocó a Nick en la cabeza-¡te queda estupenda!

-No tenías por qué molestarte-dijo Nick, sonriéndola agradecido.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Me encanta Disney World! ¡Viviría aquí!-Jessica dio vueltas como una bailarina por la plaza, llena de felicidad.

"Es como una princesa. Es… es imposible describirla". Nick no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Pues a mí me parece un asco-Lori ya estaba tardando en quejarse-¿no podríamos haber ido al centro comercial o algo? No tienes tres años Nick.

-¡Lori! ¡Walt Disney nunca dijo que sus películas fuesen para niños!-la regañó Jessica. Se acercó a su amiga y la susurró-vale ya en serio. Nick se ha esforzado mucho, no nos estropees el día.

-Yo quiero volverme a la cafetería de la entrada. Allí había mejor Wifi-Lori cruzó los brazos, con una de sus típicas rabietas adolescentes.

-Te juro que te lo compensaré ¿vale? Pero Lori… por favor-Jessica la miró suplicante, y ella suspiró. No podía negarse.

-Está bieeeen-dijo, arrugando sus "morritos"-pero me debes una buena.

-¡Gracias Lori!-Jessica la abrazó, y después se volvió a Nick de nuevo-Bueno Nick ¿y qué vamos a hacer?-le preguntó, impaciente-¡tengo tantas ganas de verlo todo!

Nick esbozó una tierna sonrisa. Cada vez que ella le hablaba se le caía la baba. Pero no había tiempo para eso ahora. Vio que Lucas le miraba, y reaccionó, como si hubiese tenido un espasmo.

-¡Claro! ¡Pues si todo sale bien, vas a tener un viaje inolvidable!-Nick la hizo una galante reverencia, y las gafas se le bajaron hasta la punta de la nariz-muy bien princesa ¿me concedéis este baile?

Jessica rió, encantada.

-Ahora mismo, príncipe azul-dijo, con una voz muy suave y sensual.

-Que monos-ironizó Lori, tecleando compulsivamente en su móvil-" _Paseando con mi amiga y un nerd por Babylandia. Hastag: matadme_ "-iba a decir algo más, pero la mirada de advertencia de Jessica la hizo callarse.

-¡Ey Toby, nos movemos!-llamó Lucas a su amigo.

Toby, que se había subido a la fuente de Mickey y realizaba una extraña danza imitando a las escobas que el ratoncito hechizaba en _Fantasía_ , se giró y sonrió, animado.

-¡Jessica chica! ¡Me mola verte!-dijo, bajándose de un salto, y yendo hacia ella, amistoso.

-Sí, yo también estoy aquí-dijo Lori, envidiosa.

-A ti te saludaré luego por el móvil. Lo entenderás mejor-se burló Toby, y Lori enrojeció, enfadada-Bueno ¿y a dónde tienes planeado ir primero, Nicky?

El se recolocó bien las gafas, y puso una expresión interesante.

-Decidme, ¿Os apetecen emociones fuertes?-preguntó, sonriente.

-¡SIIIIIII!-dijeron Jessica y Toby al unísono.

-Ogggh-Lori puso una mueca de asco.

Y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Como Nick había planeado, el trayecto fue brillante: la montaña rusa del Salto al Hiperespacio fue tan brutal que hasta Lori se olvidó de su teléfono por un rato, y se dedicó a chillar como una descosía. Al alocado Toby le gustó tanto que quiso repetir, pero antes de poder hacerlo comenzó a vomitar, y perdió las ganas. En Ágrabah, la ciudad de _Aladdín_ , había otra montaña rusa de Alfombras Mágicas Voladoras, un montón de tiendas de joyas y ropas en el bazar árabe, y una enorme e impresionante imitación de la cabeza de la Cueva de las Maravillas, cuya boca conducía a un pasadizo lleno de sorpresas y atracciones secretas. Lori y Jessica se vistieron con ricas telas imitando a la princesa Yasmín, y Lucas las fotografió posando cerca del palacio. El poblado de _Pocahontas_ estuvo también a la altura: subidos a unas canoas recorrieron un río lleno de vegetación y luces de colores, mientras escuchaban la preciosa banda sonora de la película. Jessica y Nick se tumbaron cerca del gigantesco árbol de la Abuela Sauce, mientras Toby se ponía a la fila de los niños que querían que les pintasen las caras como a los indios.

-Pobre Lucas. Ha intentado hablar con Lori, pero ella vuelve a estar pegada al teléfono-comentó Jessica, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Nick-a veces no sé qué hacer con ella.

-Me pasa lo mismo con Toby-comentó Nick, que estaba disfrutando del olor y la cercanía de Jessica-eres una buena amiga.

-Tú también lo eres Nick-los labios de Jessica estaban muy cerca del oído del chico-nadie había hecho nunca algo así por mí.

-Y aún queda lo mejor-Nick se atrevió a acariciar el encendido pelo rojo de la chica, mientras pensaba en lo cerca que estaban ya de la atracción del beso. "Será perfecto" pensó.

-Nick…-susurró ella-llevamos casi dos años juntos, y creo que aún me queda mucho por descubrir de ti.

-Pues menos mal, porque si no sería un tío muy aburrido-la mano de Nick acarició el cuello de Jessica.

-¿Crees, por ejemplo, en el amor verdadero?-la pregunta de ella sonaba inocente, y Nick no se dio cuenta de que no lo era.

-Mmm… no sé. Me parece algo irreal, siempre hay intereses en el amor. El físico, el dinero…-Nick se dio cuenta de que Jessica arqueaba una ceja en desacuerdo, y se apresuró a añadir-pero bueno, supongo que habrá algo que se acerque a ese amor, sí… supongo.

Jessica sonrió, y se acercó un poco más. Estaba siendo demasiado descarada, era cierto y ella lo sabía, pero ¿qué más daba? Su cercanía comenzó a incomodar a Nick, que se revolvió.

-Deberíamos… conocernos más. Es cierto-alcanzó a decir el chico.

-¿Crees que podrías darme la oportunidad de conocerte?-Jessica acercó su rostro al de Nick, y él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era cierto, sí. ¡A ella también le gustaba él! Era un buen momento para pasar a la acción, un buen momento para besarla, un buen momento, como cualquier otro, para empezar las cosas…

Nick despegó sus labios, y se acercó hacia Jessica, pero entonces algo le hizo detenerse: ¡Ese no era el plan! ¡Así no sería perfecto! ¡Con lo bien que lo tenía preparado! No, no, no… Ojalá Jessica supiera lo de la atracción del beso. Pero no podía decírselo… y tampoco podía besarla aún.

Cuando los dos estaban a escasos centímetros, Nick la detuvo.

-Yo, esto…-"Podrías decirle que se esperase un rato, en un cuarto de hora estaréis allí"-pensó, pero por supuesto era una tontería-¡creo que me llama Lucas!

Se incorporó como un rayo y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos. "Porras, porras, porras"-pensó el chico, dándose una palmada en la frente. Detrás de él, Jessica le miraba decepcionada. "No puede ser-pensó la chica-no le gusto. Realmente estaba equivocada…"

-¡Tenemos que irnos!-anunció Nick a los otros. Toby había estado contando chistes y haciendo imitaciones de personajes Disney, y Lucas y Lori le observaban y reían con ganas. La rubia en realidad no escuchaba nada de lo que él decía, tan solo se limitaba a contemplar embelesada su cuerpo y a morderse el labio.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa macho?-quiso saber Lucas, que al final también se había pintado la cara como Toby.

-Tenemos un problema-le susurró Nick al oído, llevándoselo a parte-¡Jessica ha intentado besarme!

Lucas arqueó una ceja.

-No te sigo.

-¡Aún no es el momento! ¡Tenemos que llegar al Paseo del Beso, y una vez allí podré hacerlo!-Nick estaba de los nervios, pero Lucas se acababa de poner aún más.

-¡Pero tío! ¿Qué más da? ¡Si te ha intentado besar significa que tú también le gustas a ella! ¡Lánzate ahora mismo!-raras veces Lucas perdía la paciencia, pero esa fue una de las pocas.

-No, no y no-Nick se cruzó de brazos, infantil. Siempre le había costado mucho cambiar una idea preconcebida-ese no era el plan.

-Mira que eres cabezota-Lucas echó una ojeada a Lori y Toby, y a Jessica que acababa de llegar también-en fin, como tú digas.

-¡Chicos, acabo de tener una idea estupenda!-dijo Lori con su habitual voz chillona-¡He estado mirando el mapa, y cerca de aquí hay una atracción muy divertida!

-¿En serio?-se sorprendió Toby, mirando en el plano a donde Lori señalaba-"El Laberinto del País de las Maravillas"-leyó en voz alta-¡Suena total!

-Toby, ese no era el plan-le recordó Nick, entre dientes.

-¡Oh venga ya, no seas soso! Según me ha comentado _Pinky_lokaa26_ es lo mejor que hay en este antro-dijo Lori, mirándole con desprecio.

-El término "antro" se emplea para lugares cerrados-empezó Nick, con su habitual tono de sabiondillo-y además, tenemos que ir a la de _La Sirenita_. ¡Cierra a las doce!

-¡Aún son las siete, quedan tres horas!-se escandalizó Lori-¿Cómo puedes ser tan muermo?

-Venga Lori, no seas palizas. Vamos a donde dice Nick, y luego si quieres buscamos el laberinto tú y yo-le dijo Toby, hablando con calma por primera vez en el día (Nick diría que en la semana, o en el mes).

Ante la idea de ir sola al laberinto con el bombón de Toby hizo que Lori dejase de insistir sonriese con malicia. Pero entonces fue Jessica la que habló. Estaba disgustada, y enfadada:

-Pues yo prefiero ir primero al laberinto, si no os es molestia-al oírla, Nick palideció.

-Pero… Jessica…-intentó inventarse alguna excusa.

-Lo siento, pero me apetece más. Además hace mucho que no hablamos, Lori-se agarró del brazo de su amiga, y se alejaron rumbo hacia el Laberinto de las Maravillas.

-Wuooo chaval-Toby las vio alejarse-¿qué le has hecho?

-Pues si que estamos bien-Nick agachó la cabeza-la he vuelto a pifiar.

-¡Claro que no! En un pis pas hacemos el laberinto y estás dándote el lote con Jessie-le animó Lucas.

-Y yo a lo mejor con la Lori-dijo Toby, sonriendo travieso.

-¡Venga ya!-se quejó Lucas, de broma-¿Voy a ser el único que no…?

Mientras tanto, Jessica y Lori avanzaban hacia el laberinto, cuchicheando.

-Tía ¿qué te pasa? ¡No eras tú la que quería hacer lo que mandase el cuatrojos!-se quejó Lori, agarrando con fuerza su bolso, con el que acababa de golpear a un turista hindú.

-Tú tenías razón Lori. No le gusto-dijo Jessica, apesadumbrada-¿por qué narices me toma el pelo?

-¿Qué no le gustas? ¿Pero qué ha pasado?-se sorprendió Lori.

-Íbamos a besarnos, y él me ha detenido. Yo…

-¿Y has pensado que a lo mejor él está esperando al momento adecuado?-preguntó Lori, suspirando con impaciencia. Aquella pregunta hizo detenerse a Jessica.

-Si… quizás-pero sabía claramente la respuesta-eso sería muy propio de él.

-Que le gustas es obvio, así que ni te rayes-Lori se echó su larga melena rubia hacia atrás. Llevaba casi cinco minutos sin mirar el teléfono, todo un récord para ella-¡Ten un poco de fe en el hombre!

Jessica sonrió, esperanzada.

-Sí. Debe de ser eso. Oh Lori ¡Menos mal que estás aquí!-la abrazó cariñosa.

-Claro cariño. Es que soy tu hada madrina-respondió ella, burlona, y comenzó a cantar- _eeeres tú mi príncipe azul que yo soñé…_

Jessica rió. A veces Lori podía ser un asco. Pero no era su mejor amiga por nada. Otras veces era divertidísima.

* * *

-Muy bien, pues vamos al laberinto, y después podemos ir a tu Sirena-le dijo Lori a Nick cuando estaban en la cola del País de las Maravillas.

-Muy bien-él asintió, vencido-pero, Jessica…

-¡Está hablando conmigo! ¡Así que espera un rato!-dijo Lori, poniéndose en medio. Luego susurró a su amiga-¿ves tía? Colado por ti.

-De todas maneras, haremos el laberinto para que yo pueda asegurarme-respondió Jessica, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Cómo le gustaba.

-Tíos, tengo un mal presentimiento-les dijo Nick a sus dos colegas.

-Pues yo no-Lucas echó un vistazo a Jessica-Jess ya no parece enfadada. Creo que lo sabe.

-¿En serio?-se aterrorizó Nick.

-Tú sigue con el plan, que es lo que mejor se te da. Antes de las doce el príncipe tendrá su beso-Lucas le dio una de sus palmadas en el hombro.

-¡Si tío! ¡Esta noche en el hotel vais a tener juerga!-se rio Toby-eso también lo tenías pensado ¿eh pillín?

Nick se sonrojó, pero no negó nada.

La fila avanzó, y por fin entraron en el laberinto.

-En una hora estamos fuera, y en dos tú tendrás el beso-dijo Lucas, mientras avanzaban.

Los correderos del laberinto eran altísimos setos verdes, y de lejos se escuchaba una alegre musiquilla de tonalidades oníricas y las estridentes carcajadas del Gato Risón.

-¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Hoy es mi no-cumpleaños!-se alegró Toby.

-¡Y el mío hermano!-Lucas le siguió el juego.

-Vaya par de pringaos-se burló desde detrás una voz.

Era un chico de aproximadamente su edad, pero para nada como ellos: llevaba el pelo al estilo punky, varios _piercings_ en la nariz y las orejas y una sudadera negra verdaderamente espantosa. Pegaba menos en aquel lugar que Lori incluso.

-Si no te gusta estar aquí siempre te puedes largar-respondió Lucas, sin alterarse.

-Eres un mierdas-Toby fue más directo.

-¿Qué me has llamado, maricón de mierda?-le insultó el punk.

-¿No me has oído la primera vez? ¿O es que eres corto, además de feo?-se burló Toby.

-Gilipollas-el punk avanzó hacia él, agresivo, pero sus amigos le retuvieron.

-Tío, no me puedo creer que hayas pagado para estar aquí. Te podrías haber quedado debajo de tu puente-le provocó Toby.

-Vas a necesitar una cara nueva cuando acabe contigo, hijo de puta-le escupió el punk.

-Tú ya la necesitas-respondió Toby.

-Vamos Toby, ven con nosotros-le llamó Jessica, cogiéndole de la mano y alejándole de aquellos macarras.

-¡Eso, vete con tu zorra!-le insultó de nuevo el punk.

-No veo a tu madre por ningún lado-tras esa última perla de Toby, los chicos se alejaron de los punks y se metieron por otro de los laberínticos pasillos del País de las Maravillas.

-No deberías haberle hecho caso Toby-le dijo Nick, paternalmente.

-Se lo merecía. Si llegamos a estar en cualquier otro sitio le pegaba-dijo él.

-No merecía la pena-sentenció Lucas, más pacífico.

-Eres el mejor Toby-Lori se puso a su lado y le admiró con gusto.

-Vamos a ver cuánto tardamos en salir-dijo Jessica, queriendo volver a animar las cosas-¡dicen que el record fue media hora!

-Pues a ver si lo batimos-Nick la cogió del brazo y sonrió. Las cosas volvían a ir por su cauce…

* * *

Las cosas iban muy mal. Llevaban dos horas y cuarto rondando por el laberinto, y lo máximo que habían conseguido era llegar a la mesa del té del Sombrerero Loco, que se suponía era la primera parada. Toby seguía de mala leche por lo de los punkarras, Lori estaba hasta las narices del sitio y Nick se había puesto de los nervios, pues en menos de una hora cerraría la atracción del beso. Para empeorar las cosas, había oscurecido, y una misteriosa y amenazadora niebla se había filtrado por todas partes. Apenas había visibilidad. Solo Lucas y Jessica conservaban la calma.

-Creo que si vamos por aquí no tardaremos en encontrar la salida-dijo Jessica, optimista.

-Eso dijiste hace media hora-se quejó Lori.

-Yo solo quería ver al puñetero gato, y mira-gruñó Toby.

-Oh Señor, oh Señor-Nick se mordía las uñas, temblando-no vamos a llegar. Todo se ha ido a la porra.

-De eso nada Nick ¡No desesperes! Mira, encontramos la salida, vamos corriendo hasta _La Sirenita_ , y en nada te estás besando-le calmó Lucas-en serio, no podemos estar muy lejos.

-¿Qué te juegas?-le rebatió él.

-Llevo como sin Wifi dos horas. Dos horas-rebuznaba Lori-¿Sabéis cuanto es eso?

-Ciento veinte minutos o siete mil doscientos segundos-respondió Toby.

-¡Mucho tiempo!-gritó ella-si hubiese cobertura, podría mirar una aplicación que ayudase a salir de laberintos, o algo así.

-Sigue intentándolo-Toby observó un desvío del laberinto-¡Por aquí ya hemos pasado!

-Esto es de locos-Nick apenas se sostenía en pie. Su perfecto plan… todo se había ido al traste.

-Nick yo… lo siento mucho. Sé que tenías ganas de ir a esa atracción-Jessica le dio la mano, y sonrió con tristeza.

-No importa-quiso animarla Nick.

-Siempre podéis besaros aquí, a nosotros no nos importa-susurró Lucas, y Nick le dio un codazo.

Durante unos largos segundos los dos se observaron con aquel magnetismo que une a los que se gustan. Nick se perdía en los profundos ojos de Jessica, de color verde mar. Podría incluso nadar en ellos. "Oh, qué demonios-pensó el chico-¡Al cuerno con el plan!" Y acercó sus labios a los de ella, de improvisto, sin nada más que decir. Del amor verdadero no estaba seguro, pero habría beso, después de todo…

¡DONG! ¡DONG! ¡DONG!

Como si de Cenicienta en el baile se tratase, las campanadas del reloj los detuvieron justo antes de que sus labios entrasen en contacto. Nick las contó. Eran doce. La atracción de _Bésala_ acababa de cerrar. Pero lo que él no sospechaba, claro, es que los tañidos de aquellas campanas anunciaban algo mucho peor. Muchísimo peor.

De repente, la niebla pareció detenerse. Durante un momento el vapor que los rodeaba dejó de fluir, y simplemente se quedó paralizado, estático. Los chicos se miraron, inquietos. Era obvio que algo ocurría.

Toda la niebla se agitó, y se levantó una gran ventisca, que arrastró el vapor por todas partes a gran velocidad, azotando las caras de los cinco adolescentes.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lori, asustada.

-No lo sé-los cristales de las gafas de Nick se habían empañado, y el chico tuvo que quitárselas y limpiarlas-creo que se les ha estropeado el sistema de ventilación.

-¿El sistema de ventilación?-chilló Lori-¡Venga ya hombre!

-Tendremos que esperar a que vengan por nosotros-razonó Lucas, cansado.

-¡Esperad!-Jessica puso la mano en el hombro de Lucas, indicándole que se callase-¿no lo oís?

-¿El qué?-preguntó Nick, pero Jessica chistó para que no hiciera ruido.

-Yo sí lo he oído. Parecía gente… cantando-Lori había palidecido. Se agarró al brazo de Toby, que miraba con inseguridad a todas partes.

-¿No podemos pedir ayuda?-preguntó Toby a Lucas. Este sonrió con tristeza.

-Como no sea a gritos. No hay cobertura, acuérdate.

-¡Oh Toby!-Lori enterró su cabeza en el pecho del chico, pero este apenas la prestaba atención; se acababa de dar cuenta de algo: unas sombras avanzaban entre la neblina del laberinto hacia ellos. Toby llamó a sus amigos, alarmado-¡Eh chicos! ¿Qué es eso?

Los demás también se volvieron, sorprendidos y asustados. Lori dio un chillido. Las sombras estaban muy cerca. Parecían muertos vivientes de película…

-Vaya vaya, si es el mierdas de antes. Veo que no os habéis quedado aquí atrapados-para alivio (y también enfado) de todos, las sombras no eran ningún tipo de amenaza sobrenatural: se trataban de los punkis que antes se habían metido con Toby en la cola.

-Tú tampoco has salido-respondió Toby, con calma.

-No, esto es demasiado gracioso. Hemos estado haciendo arte-los punkis sacaron unos botes de pintura de grafiti, con los que debían de haber estado estropeando los setos del laberinto, y también los muñecos de los personajes de la película de _Alicia_.

-Gau, eres todo un malote-dijo Toby, sarcástico-tu mami debe estar muy preocupada.

-La tuya sí que lo va a estar cuando te arregle la cara. No hemos traído solo grafos-el jefe de la banda sacó un puño americano, y se lo colocó entre los nudillos, haciéndolo crujir.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Si te metes en problemas, te expulsarán del parque-dijo Jessica, adelantándose y mirándole con fiereza.

-Oh, qué miedo. Mejor cállate, zorra-la insultó él.

-¡Ah!-se escandalizó Lori-¡serás desgraciado…!

-Dejadlo. Yo me ocupo-Toby miraba al punk con un profundo desprecio. Pocas veces Nick le había visto tan enfadado. Lucas quizás alguna más-¿quieres pelea? Ven aquí, pedazo de mierda.

-Me vas a suplicar que te mate-dijo su enemigo, saltando de la torva emoción que le provocaba el pelearse.

-¡Toby! ¡Déjalo tío! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¿Te acuerdas?-dijo Lucas, pero él no le escuchaba.

Iban a lanzarse el uno encima del otro, cuando una voz les hizo detenerse. La voz entonaba una cancioncilla, una extraña tonada, que Jessica y Lori habían escuchado ya antes a lo lejos:

" _Rosas las rojas son,_

 _Mas blancas las plante yo_

 _Para a la Reina contentar_

 _¡De rojo habrá que pintar!"_

Todos se volvieron hacia el corredero por el que venía la voz. De entre la niebla, surgió una figura, mucho más alta y estrafalaria, si cabe, que los punkarras. Caminaba torpemente, y llevaba algo muy pesado sujetado por el brazo derecho: algo largo y afilado… un arma.

-¿Qué cojones…?-el punky parpadeó, sorprendido.

La niebla se apartó dejando ver a uno de los famosos naipes que trabajaban para la Reina de Corazones, la malvada soberana del País de las Maravillas en la película. Era como una carta de baraja, de color negro, con el símbolo del tres de tréboles en su plano cuerpo. La carta avanzó hacia ellos, cantando con voz grave:

" _Pintar, pintar,_

 _Las rosas hay que pintar_

 _¡Si no nadie se va a librar!"_

Jessica observó que el naipe llevaba pintado por todo su cuerpo rayajos e insultos, hechos con una pintura que sabía exactamente de donde había salido.

-¿Ese no era el muñeco… que estropeamos antes?-siseó uno de los punks al jefe. Este no podía ni reaccionar.

-Tíos. Vámonos-dijo Lucas automáticamente. Cuando tenía un mal presentimiento siempre se cumplía.

-Solo es un muñeco…-dijo Lori, como queriendo convencerse a sí misma.

Toby y el punk continuaban parados en el centro del cruce de caminos, y el soldado-naipe estaba ya muy cerca de ellos. Jessica distinguió entonces lo que sujetaba en la mano derecha: una larga y mortal hacha. No parecía de juguete.

-Toby…-llamó Jessica al chico, pero él seguía observando al naipe al igual que el punk, como hipnotizados.

-¡Chicos, vámonos!-repitió Lucas, más asustado esta vez.

-¡Toby!-repitió Jessica, pero él no le escuchaba. El naipe movió su hacha, levantándola.

-Solo es un muñeco…-repetía Lori. Nick también estaba en shock, pero más alejado que Toby.

-¡VÁMONOS!-gritó Lucas, perdiendo el control.

-¡TOBY!-Jessica se lanzó sobre su amigo, y lo tiró al suelo justo cuando el hacha pasaba por su cuello. Esquivaron el ataque, y rodaron hasta donde estaban los otros. El punk sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte; silbando en el aire, veloz y ligera, la enorme hoja del hacha se clavó en su cuello, haciendo saltar un chorro de sangre, triturando su garganta hasta el hueso, y rebanándole su cabeza de un tajo.

Lo que había sido la cabeza de aquel tío rodó por el suelo, hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Aún conservaba en el rostro su expresión de terror. Pero estaba empapado en sangre. Todo se había empapado en sangre.

Sus colegas no se quedaron a contemplarle demasiado. Dando un grito de terror, salieron corriendo como locos. Nick, Jessica y sus amigos no tuvieron una reacción más nobles: echaron a correr tan rápido como pudieron, dando gritos de pánico.

Mientras se alejaban, Jessica pudo ver como el soldado-naipe cogía uno de los botes de grafiti de las manos del degollado, y con él se dedicaba a pintar el cadáver de colorines.

" _Hay que pintar todas las rosas, y si no se tiñen de rojo…_

 _¡Cortarlas en rastrojo!"_

-¡Joder, joder, joder, joder!-repetía Lucas mientras corría, sudando, entre la niebla-¿pero qué coño ha pasado?

-Es un loco-dijo Jessica, que parecía ser la única que mantenía la cabeza fría, pero hablaba muy deprisa y temblaba sin control-es un loco que se ha disfrazado. No sé cómo ha podido entrar. Es un loco. Solo tenemos que salir de aquí y esperar a la policía.

-¿Un loco? ¡Era una carta! ¡Una puta carta! ¡No puede ser un disfraz! ¡Era plano como una carta!-gritó Lori, desquiciada.

-¡Cálmate Lori! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-insistió Jessica-si nos ponemos nerviosos será mucho peor.

\- ¡Que era una carta! ¡Una maldita carta!-insistió Lori, chillando, pero Lucas se acercó y puso una mano en su boca, para hacerla callar. Lori respiró aceleradamente, y después se calmó.

Nick sudaba, y parecía estar lidiando con conceptos demasiado complejos en su mente como para expresarlos en voz alta. Toby estaba blanco como el papel, y tenía la mirada perdida.

-Algo ha pasado-dijo Nick finalmente-cuando sonaron esas campanadas… y esa niebla… y luego…

-¿Qué más da? ¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!-Lori había vuelto a perder los nervios.

-¿Y si solo fuese una broma? A veces hacen en los parques…-aventuró Lucas, pero por supuesto no creía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Hay que salir del laberinto antes de que nos encuentre-dijo Jessica, con firmeza-pero no podemos ir lo loco. No debemos separarnos ¿vale?

-Sí-dijeron Lucas y Nick. Lori dio una cabezada de asentimiento, y Toby no dijo nada. La niebla lo había envuelto, y parecía estar a kilómetros de allí. Muy, muy lejos.

-¿Toby?-le llamó Jessica, preocupada.

-S….sí-acertó a responder el rubio. A ella le asustó.

Se pusieron en camino.

* * *

Los largos y cerrados correderos del laberinto eran cada vez más estrechos, y de los frondosos setos parecían salir ramas que querían llevárselos consigo. Una de ellas se aferró al bolso de Lori, y lo rajó. La chica dio un grito, pero ni siquiera se molestó en recoger sus cosas cuando cayeron al suelo. Solo agarró el móvil, y siguió su camino.

"-Hemos pasado aquí horas y no hemos encontrado la salida-pensó Lucas, preocupado-¿cómo lo vamos a conseguir ahora, con esta niebla?". La densidad los engullía, y las paredes se estrechaban cada vez más.

-Alguien lo ha destrozado-señaló Jessica cuando llegaron hasta la mesa del té del Sombrerero Loco después de un cuarto de hora andando. Todo estaba destrozado, y había restos de las tacitas de porcelana por todas partes.

-Este desastre no ha podido hacerlo solo una persona-dijo Toby, secamente.

-¿No?-Lucas recogió un trozo de una tetera, y lo observó con parsimonia.

-Todo esto es culpa suya-dijo Lori, mirando a Nick furiosa.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Nick.

-Lori, ¿qué dices?-la reprendió Jessica.

-Él nos trajo aquí… ¡Nos has condenado!-se acercó a él, y le propinó una torta.

-¡Lori!-gritó Jessica, enfadada.

-¡VAMOS A MORIR POR TU PUTA CULPA!-con cada palabra, Lori añadía un golpe contra Nick.

-¡Déjame! ¡Tú querías venir al laberinto!-se defendió Nick, enfadado.

-¡Tú cabreaste a Lori, gilipuertas! ¡ERES UN MALDITO PRINGADO!-Lori iba a pegarle de nuevo, pero Nick la agarró la mano, impidiéndoselo. Ella le miró asustada.

-Te podrías haber quedado en tu casita desde el principio, zorra-le dijo, furioso, apretándola.

-Chicos… no os peleéis-suplicó Jessica-vamos, tenemos que seguir.

-Quítame las manos de encima-siseó Lori, que estaba fuera de sí.

-No vuelvas a acercarte-la amenazó Nick.

-¡Chicos!-suplicó Jessica.

-Cortad el rollo-pidió Toby, con el que parecía que no iba la cosa.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya-repitió Lori. Y entonces…

Los pillaron totalmente de improviso: tres naipes de color rojo salieron de entre los arbustos, y alzaron sus afiladas y largas lanzas de combate, listos para ensartarlos con ellas.

-¡NOOOOOO!-Jessica saltó hacia Nick y Lori y los tiró al suelo, salvándolos del ataque de los naipes. Rodaron por entre los restos de porcelana, pero Jessica cayó mal, y se incrustó un trozo de una taza en el ojo izquierdo. Lanzó un alarido desgarrador, mientras la sangre salía a propulsión-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

-¡Jessica!-gritó Nick, aterrado.

-¡Feliz no-cumpleaños, amiguitos!-exclamó una de las cartas, levantando su lanza de nuevo, encima de la cabeza de Jessica.

-¡Cabrón!-rugió Nick, intentando apartarla de él. Las cartas parecían ser lentas, pero cuando daban su golpe, eran certeramente veloces.

Nick vio como la lanza bajaba hacia él y Jessica, y tuvo la terrorífica certeza de que no iba a morir al lado de la chica. No sería capaz de hacerlo. Ella estaba herida, pero él seguía intacto y podía salir corriendo. Y el cuerpo no le dejaría quedarse ahí quieto a su lado, como si fuese un héroe de película. Iba a abandonarla…

-¡CABRÓOOON!-Lucas se había lanzado hacia los tres naipes con los restos de una enorme tetera en las manos, y la arrojó contra el que les apuntaba con la lanza con todas sus fuerzas. La tetera impacto en la carta, y la hizo perder el equilibrio y soltar su arma. Las otras dos miraron al adolescente con furia-¡CORRED! ¡NICK, CORRE JODER!

Antes de que pudiese pensarlo mucho más, Nick se encontraba de nuevo de pie, junto a Toby que sujetaba a la malherida Jessica y Lori, que salió corriendo como una flecha sin decir nada más. Los naipes habían rodeado a Lucas.

-¡Lucas!-exclamó Toby.

-¡CORRED!-les ordenó él, con los ojos dilatados por el terror.

-¡LUCAS!-repitió Toby, que no podía acercarse porque aún sujetaba a Jessie.

-¡SALVAOS!-gritó Lucas. En ese instante la lanza de uno de los naipes le atravesó el pecho de lado a lado, empapando su afilada punta metálica con la oscura sangre del chico-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-gritó, dolorido. El otro naipe alzó su lanza, y de un golpe limpio le cercenó el brazo. Cuando la extremidad cayó al suelo, aún se movió un poco.

-¡ _No-cumpleaños a ti, señor_!-canturreó el primer naipe, mientras hundía la lanza por segunda vez, ahora en el cuello del chico, que lanzó un gruñido gutural, y vomitó sangre.

Lucas quiso volverse para ver a sus amigos, y decirles algo más, pero no pudo, y tampoco le habría servido de mucho. Ellos ya se habían ido.

-¡Joder! ¡Joder, mierda!-Nick no era capaz de decir otra cosa, mientras tiraba de Jessica, cuyo ojo muerto no paraba de soltar sangre a borbotones.

-Lucas…-Toby parecía un muerto viviente. La única razón por la que parecía seguir avanzando era porque tenía que tirar de Jessica.

-Lori… ¿Dónde está Lori?-preguntó la chica con un hilillo de voz.

-No lo sé, se ha ido-Nick se asomó por otro de los corredores. Iban casi a tientas, porque la niebla lo había envuelto todo y a penas se distinguían las siluetas-Tenemos que salir y buscarte ayuda.

-Nunca saldremos-dijo Toby, y Nick se volvió sobresaltado.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó, enfadado.

-Estamos atrapados. Esto es… magia o algo. Nunca saldremos-Toby tocó los enormes setos que conformaban los correderos del laberinto. Era de pesadilla.

-¿Y qué quieres, que nos quedemos aquí parados hasta que nos maten como a Lucas? ¡Toby, tenemos que salir de aquí, o su sacrificio no habrá servido de nada!-Nick se desesperó. Las gafas se le habían empañado.

-Hay que salvar a Lori…-murmuró Jessica, pero Nick no la hizo caso.

-Necesito tu ayuda Toby. Por favor-dijo, con gravedad.

-¡Le ha matado! ¡HA MATADO A LUCAS!-Toby no pudo contenerse más. El dolor por la pérdida de su amigo le estaba torturando profundamente.

-¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA! ¡TOBY, HAY QUE…!-Nick se interrumpió, porque de los arbustos salieron tres naipes, levantando sus lanzas.

-¡Sorpresaaaaaa!-gritaron las cartas asesinas.

-¡CORRE!-gritó Nick, agarrando a Jessica. Salieron disparados. Toby los siguió. Al menos continuaba teniendo cabeza suficiente como para querer salvarse.

Recorrieron rápidos como un rayo los pasillos del laberinto cada vez más estrechos, con las cartas detrás, silbando una cancioncilla. Mirando a la luna, Toby habría jurado por un segundo que esta sonreía, como si fuese un Gato Risón…

-¡La salida está cerca! ¡Nick, me acuerdo, vinimos por aquí! ¡Por la derecha! ¡LA SALIDA ESTÁ CERCA!-gritó Jessie, emocionada.

Pero chocaron contra otros tres naipes que les cerraron el paso violentamente. Los vientres de las cartas eran muy duros, como si fuesen de metal, y los hicieron caer al suelo, doloridos. El ojo de Jessica sangraba mucho, y ella se retorció de dolor.

-¡NO!-Nick vio con horror como los naipes los rodeaban y les colocaban sus lanzas en el cuello. Su frío acero hizo que se le helase la sangre.

-Caballeros-dijo una de las cartas con gravedad. Nick cerró los ojos. Quiso darle la mano a Jessica, y pedirle perdón por haberla llevado a aquel lugar de pesadilla, por no haber podido defenderla… pero le temblaba demasiado. La carta carraspeó-están invitados al Gran Torneo de Croquet, en honor del no-cumpleaños de su Graciosa Majestad, la Reina de Corazones.

Nick parpadeó, atontado. Lo que acababa de escuchar no podía ser cierto. Mejor dicho, no podría haberlo sido en cualquier otro momento. Pero ahora…

-Síganme-indicó el naipe. Los otros soldados les obligaron a levantarse, y les llevaron a rastras. Nick miró hacia sus dos amigos, intrigado. Toby estaba tan perplejo como él. El color de piel de Jessica se había vuelto amarillento. Se encontraba muy mal.

Los naipes los guiaron por entre los intrincados caminos del laberinto, y Nick hizo un gran esfuerzo por memorizar el camino, aunque el corazón le estaba martilleando el pecho y le impedía concentrarse. Silbando su irritante cancioncilla, los naipes los llevaron hasta un claro, parecido a donde se encontraba la mesa de té del Sombrerero y la Liebre (donde Lucas había perecido). El claro era más grande, y la niebla se disipaba un poco, dejando ver bien a las personas que allí se encontraban. Nick vio con horror como había más de treinta naipes puestos en fila, con sus lanzas bien afiladas, y listas para ensartarlos.

Había también otras personas presas, como ellos. Otros turistas que habían sido atrapados. Reconoció a uno de los matones punk que se habían metido con ellos. El resto debían de haber muerto. También había una anciana, y varios niños, que lloraban en silencio. Algunos tenían al lado un adulto que los abrazaba, pero otros estaban totalmente solos.

Cerca de los prisioneros, había varios enormes corazones hechos de una piedra preciosa parecida al rubí, que emitían una luz rojiza iluminando el lugar. Un enorme trono situado al final del claro esperaba, vacío, a que llegase su ocupante. Y los tres chicos, como buenos fans de Disney que eran, sabían de sobra quien lo ocuparía…

-¡Damas, caballeros, atención!-vociferó el naipe-jefe, con autoridad-¡con ustedes su Graciosa Majestad, la Reina de Corazones! Y el rey…

Los otros naipes comenzaron a martillear el suelo con sus lanzas, dando gritos de emoción. Del pasillo del fondo avanzó una pequeña silueta. Cuando salió de la niebla, se pudo ver a un pequeño hombrecito, con una corona más grande que él. Era el rey. Saludó con simpatía. Nadie le respondió.

Detrás del rey venía una silueta mucho más grande y voluminosa. Debía de sacarle al menos una cabeza a Toby, que era el más alto del grupo. La niebla también se apartó, como si tuviera miedo, dejando ver a la perfección a la Reina de Corazones. Alta, gorda, de aspecto brutal pero con una estúpida sonrisa de pretendida elegancia, se acercó pavoneándose a ellos. Para Nick fue aterrador: era como si el personaje de la película fuese totalmente real. De hecho, lo era.

-Súbditos-saludó la Reina con elegancia, agitando su abanico en forma de corazón con majestuosidad.

-Su Majestad-dijo la carta-naipe-aquí tenéis a los jugadores.

La Reina los lanzó un vistazo, y sonrió con malicia. Tenía una cara burda y agresiva. Al sonreír se volvía aún más grotesca. De repente, sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció. Para horror de Nick, avanzó hacia ellos.

-¡Tú!-dijo, sorprendida, señalando a Jessica-¿qué te ocurre, niña?

Nick y Toby se acercaron a su compañera, asustados. No iban a permitir que la Reina la hiciera daño. Pero Jessica no parecía tan asustada, extrañamente.

-Mi ojo…-le dijo, señalándoselo-lo perdí… mientras huía.

Empezó a llorar, pero el dolor hizo que fuese incapaz de derramar lágrimas.

-¡Oh, no llores!-exclamó la Reina, maternal. Después se volvió hacia sus naipes-¡IDIOTAS! ¡OS DIJE QUE ME LOS TRAJERAIS EN BUEN ESTADO!

Las cartas comenzaron a temblar tan horrorizadas que se les cayeron las lanzas de las manos.

-Su M-majestad… pensamos que ella… os agradaría… la mataremos ahora mismo-se excuso el capitán naipe. Los dos chicos agarraron a Jessica, que había lanzado un gritito al escuchar aquello último.

-¡NO! ¡LA NIÑA ME AGRADA! ¡EL PROBLEMA SOIS VOSOTROS, QUE SOIS UNOS INÚTILES!-los gritos de la Reina eran tan brutales que hasta Nick, con el que no iba la cosa, se asustó.

-Majestad, por favor-rogó el naipe.

-¡NO ME CANSÉIS! ¡QUE LES COOOOOORTEN LA CABEZA!-rugió la Reina. Dos naipes agarraron al capitán y a otros dos soldados y los arrastraron hacia un pasillo, canturreando.

- _Los_ _vamos a decuyar, y no se van a salvar, la Reina lo ordenó ¡Y este es su final!_

El rey los siguió también, diciendo entre chillidos.

-¡Decapitadlos, decapitadlos! ¡Por orden del rey, lo manda mi Reina!

Después de verlos marchar lanzando alaridos de súplicas, la Reina volvió a recuperar la compostura, y se volvió a Jessica, que trataba de estar impasible.

-Bien, niñita. Vamos a arreglar lo de tu oreja-dijo con dulzura.

-Es mi ojo-la corrigió Jessica educadamente.

-¡LO QUE SEA! ¿TE ATREVES A CORREGIRME?-tronó de nuevo la Reina. Nick cerró los ojos, pues sus gritos lo estaban dejando sordo.

-No, claro que no, Majestad. Es que… quiero que me lo arregle, para poder admirarla mejor-dijo Jessica. Nick la miró sorprendido. Era muy astuta.

La Reina pareció halagada con el comentario, porque sonrió satisfecha.

-Bueno, claro que arreglaremos tu ojito, querida. ¡VOSOTROS!-Nick y Toby volvieron a sobresaltarse, pero era a sus naipes a quien llamaba-¡ARREGLADLO DE INMEDIATO! ¡U OS QUEDARÉIS SIN CABEZA!

-Sí su Majestad-dijo en naipe, acercándose a Jessica.

-Ahora mismo-dijo el otro. Se la llevaron. Nick y Toby quisieron impedírselo, pero la Reina se puso en medio.

-¡Déjenos ir con ella!-gritó Toby.

-¡Toby!-Nick le dio un pisotón, enfadado-Su Majestad, nosotros nos preguntábamos si podíamos acompañarla.

La Reina les miró seriamente, tragó saliva y luego dijo:

-¡NO!-el grito les hizo caerse de nuevo.

-Será capu…-murmuró Toby.

-¡Toby! ¡Por favor, hazme caso! ¡Podemos salvarnos, si la sabemos manejar! ¡Sígueme el rollo!-Nick se puso en pie, y se acercó a la Reina, que estaba escudriñando al resto de sus prisioneros-Su Majestad, nos preguntábamos si podríais ayudarnos con un pequeño problema…

-¿PROBLEMA? ¡AQUÍ LA ÚNICA QUE SOLUCIONA PROBLEMAS SOY YO!-chilló la Reina.

-Eso ha dicho, que nos lo solucione-dijo Toby.

-Ha bueno querido, por supuesto, por supuesto. Dime que es-dijo la Reina, volviendo otra vez a su modo "abuelita".

-Es que verá nosotros querríamos salir de aquí, porque…

-¡LEVANTA LA CABEZA! ¡SEPARA LAS PIERNAS! ¡INCLÍNATE EN REVERENCIA! ¡Y DI SIEMPRE "SI, MAJESTAD"!-gritó la Reina. Nick se apresuró a obedecer, y obligó de un codazo a hacer lo mismo a Toby.

-Siiii, su Real Majestad-dijo Nick, y la Reina sonrió, encantada-es que nosotros querríamos irnos de este laberinto.

-¡¿IROS DICES?! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?-la Reina se acercó hasta quedar pegada a él, muy furiosa.

-No, no, Majestad no os ofendáis-Nick empezaba a sudar-lo que quiero decir es que necesitamos irnos porque… porque Jessica está comprometida. Tiene que casarse-no sabía por qué decía eso, pero no podía echarse atrás-y no podemos llegar…tarde.

La Reina no dijo nada, solo continuó mirándole fijamente.

-Si no llegamos a tiempo… tendremos problemas. Y nos gustaría quedarnos a su fiesta de croquet pero… ya veis, no tenemos tiempo…-Nick la miró con fingida inocencia.

-¡TODOS TIENEN TIEMPO PARA MÍ!-le gritó la Reina. Nick ya se temía algo así-¡QUIERES LARGARTE Y OFENDER A TU REINA, ¿EH?!-le espetó, furiosa.

-No, claro que no Majestad… es que…

-¡NADA DE ESQUES NI DE ASCOS! ¡AQUÍ OS QUEDÁIS, Y LA PARTIDA JUGARÉIS! ¡Y LUEGO YA VEREMOS!-gritó la Reina, y todos sus naipes comenzaron a aplaudirla y vitorearla. Ella sonrió, encantada.

-Muy bien Majestad-dijo el nuevo capitán de los naipes-todo está dispuesto para empezar cuando deseéis.

-Brillante, genio-le dijo Toby a Nick.

-¿Eh, tienes una idea mejor?-saltó Nick, al que ya estaba empezando a fastidiarle la actitud de su amigo.

-Sí-replicó Toby simplemente.

-El juego se jugará por jugados jugadores-explicó el naipe-habrá dos equipos: el de la Reina… y el de los demás.

Todos los prisioneros escuchaban, aterrorizados.

-El que gane, se llevará el gran premio-siguió el naipe-el que pierda, perderá la cabeza.

-Pero…-intervino un anciano turista.

-A CALLAR-gritó la Reina-¿alguna pregunta?

-Sí…-dijo el viejecito, asustado.

-Dime-dijo la Reina, con dulzura.

-¿Cuál es el gran premio?-preguntó el abuelito.

-¡QUE LE COOOORTEN LA CABEZA!-berreó la Reina, dando brincos de furia.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO!-suplicó el viejo, pero ya era tarde: los guardias se lo llevaron a rastras, canturreando de nuevo.

- _Lo vamos a decuyar, y no se va a salvar. Nuestra Reina lo ordenó ¡Y este es su final!_

-Está como una cabra-susurró Nick a Toby, que asintió.

-Pues tendremos que ser cabritos.

La Reina volvió a serenarse, y luego miró a los presos restantes, que temblaban como hojas de árboles al viento.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-repitió, con amabilidad. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. La grotesca Reina se meneó impaciente, repeinándose como una niña pequeña.

-¿Puedo hablar, Majestad?-intervino Toby, y a Nick se le heló la sangre.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?-vociferó la Reina.

-Perdonad, pero habías dicho que si había alguna pregunta-la recordó Toby, con seriedad y dureza.

-¿Qué haces?-murmuró Nick, asustado.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Hay que pensar como ella-respondió Toby en voz baja.

-¿Y QUÉ QUIERES?-preguntó la Reina, agresiva.

-Es que pensaba… ¿no es un poco injusto?-Nick no podía creer que esas palabras estuviesen saliendo de la boca de su amigo.

-¿Injusto?-repitió la Reina, descolocada. No podía dar crédito a lo que aquel chaval se atrevía a decirle.

-Quiero decir-Toby no estaba siendo adulador como habían sido Jessica y Nick. Tan solo hablaba con claridad-es muy probable que usted gane, y que nosotros perdamos. Vos debéis de ser muy buena en esto-ahí sí que estaba siendo adulador, y a la Reina le gustó-no creo que nos esforcemos mucho en jugar, al menos que vos nos ofrezcáis alguna buena recompensa si ganamos.

-Hay un premio secreto-repitió la Reina, con seriedad.

-Ya, pero si no sabemos que es, sigue sin servirnos de nada-repuso Toby, dándole en el clavo-sin embargo, si me dejáis, creo que tengo la solución. No creo que os importe mucho, ya que es muy probable que ganéis vos.

-¿Ah sí?-la Reina se acercó a Toby, sin dejar de observarle con el ceño fruncido. El chaval no la convencía, pero llamaba mucho su atención.

-Sí. Sugiero, si no le parece mal, que nos deje marchar en libertad fuera del parque, solo si ganamos, claro-lo soltó rápido, pero conciso. La Reina parpadeó de nuevo sorprendida, y el rey la miró, curioso.

-No es tan mala idea, querida. Quiero decir, así al menos tendrán algo que los motive-dijo el pequeño rey.

-Mmmmm-la Reina se rascó el mentón.

-Sería un honor competir contra vos-añadió Toby, usando sus toques aduladores, y guiñándola un ojo. Siempre conseguía ligarse a las chicas con ese guiño. Era infalible. Nick lo sabía.

La Reina sonrió lentamente. El rey la dio unas palmaditas en la pierna (era a lo máximo a lo que llegaba de ella). Finalmente, ella dio un salto, y gritó:

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! Si ganáis, podréis marcharos del laberinto. No puedo sacaros del parque, porque eso no depende de mí. Ya sabéis que hay otros…-Toby y Nick se miraron intrigados al escucharla-pero, si perdéis ¡OS CORTARÉ A TODOS LA CABEZA! ¿QUEDA CLARO?

Toby hizo una falsa reverencia.

-Clarísimo, Alteza-dijo, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo. Los otros prisioneros miraron a Toby esperanzadores-¿ves? Ha funcionado.

-Esto es de locos-Nick se llevó la mano a la cara, nervioso. Aún no había digerido la muerte de Lucas. Y estaba seguro de que Toby tampoco-no podemos ganarla, y lo sabes. Ella hará trampas. Recuerda la película.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a ganarla?-Toby sonrió con malicia-¿y quién ha dicho que no vayamos a hacerlas nosotros?

-Toby…-dos guardias cogieron a Nick y lo llevaron con el resto de prisioneros al centro del claro, donde se estaba preparando la pista de juego.

-¡Da comienzo el décimo octavo Torneo de Croquet de su Graciosa Majestad la Reina de Corazones! Y del rey…-anunció el nuevo capitán-carta.

-¿Dónde estará Jessica?-se preguntó Nick, intranquilo.

-Tu amiga vendrá enseguida, querido. Espera un poco-le dijo la Reina con dulzura. Después, se remangó, levantó su negro flequillo con un soplo y vociferó una vez más-¡MUY BIEN! ¡QUE COMIENCE EL TORNEO!

* * *

 **Trataré de subir la continuación lo antes posible. Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, me gusta mucho leer vuestras opiniones en los reviews. ¿Quién ha sido vuestro favorito de los protas?**


End file.
